Oats are low-sugar, high-nutrition and high-energy food. Fine processing of oats obtains oat groats or oat flakes which are convenient for eating and taste better, and have been popular as health-care food. Dietary fiber in oats has various biological functions such as to reduce low-density lipoprotein of triglyceride, facilitate cholesterol excretion, prevent diabetes mellitus, decrease the risk of blood vessel complications, and purge and clean the intestines, which is helpful for patients suffered from habitual constipation. Oats contain a low caloric content and are helpful for a slimming effect. Furthermore, oats contain abundant Vitamin B1, B2, E and folate, which are beneficial to blood circulation. Mineral substances contained in oats, such as calcium, phosphorus, iron, zinc and manganese, are beneficial to prevent osteoporosis and anemia and promote wound healing. Therefore, the market of oats is expanded increasingly.
Oats contain inner soft grains, which are enclosed by hard hulls with awns. In processing a large amount of oats, especially more than 0.1 million tons of oats every day in the prior art, a large amount of oats are simultaneously inputted into an awner to for awn removing, and then into an oat grinder for further processing. Oats are subjected to strong squeezes and collisions by the awner due to the large amount of the oats, thus grains are susceptibly broken and crushed due to the squeezes and collisions, which degrades the whole-grain yield and quality of the products.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved oats processing equipment for processing a large amount of oats, and the squeezes and collisions suffered by the oats grains in the process, as well as the break and crush rate due to the collisions, are reduced to improve the whole-grain yield and the quality of the products.